RudexReno
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: So Reno and Rude are stuck waiting for the president. How do they pass the time? Strong Yaoi.


So what was it about the redhead that drove people wild with desire? Was it that ridiculous, unkempt fall of scarlet that somehow looked so lush and gorgeous against porcelain skin? Was it the soft brush stroke like symmetrical marks that led from his temple to his model cheekbones? Was it the chiseled, angular face that appeared to have been carved out of Italian marble? Was it the bright mako blue eyes that could be intense, intimidating and alluring all at once? Was it that mischievous smirk? The lean, androgynous like body that reminded one of a female supermodel? The sly voice that always spoke out in a knowing manner? Or was it all of these things combined?

Rude often found himself pondering these things late at night and he resented himself for it. To have feelings for your partner, your best friend no less was surely wrong. Especially for a stoic Turk such as himself. The harder he tried to ignore his secret want of his fellow Turk, the more apparent it became that he simply couldn't ignore it. It was wrong on so many levels but right at the same time. He did want Reno. Badly. But wild horses couldn't bring him to confess such a thing out loud.

And now he stood in silence as he spotted Reno walking down towards him in the empty hallway with that usual smart ass smirk on his face.

Rude took the time to carefully note his partner's walk. Confident and laid back. The walk of a player who knew all the right moves. Moves that would probably have left Rude begging for more. He coughed softly into his hand, inner embarrassment creeping over him at his own lecherous thoughts. This was Reno. Not some common whore he could pick up. Reno. His partner.

Reno nodded in greeting, putting on a slight smile. "Yo, Rude."

The bald Turk nodded as well, remaining silent for the time being.

The redhead sighed, cracking his neck to make a sickening sound that he rather enjoyed. He leaned back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "So uh, when's the president gettin' here?"

"There was a delay. He'll be late."

Reno's brow arched in slight annoyance as he was not a morning person. "Yeah? How late?"

Rude cleared his throat, bracing himself for the complaints to come. "About three hours. Tseng told us to stay put just in case."

The redhead's eyes widened as he groaned in frustration. "Aw fuck. Seriously, yo? That's bullshit. I could be getting laid right now. Or drunk. Fuck."

The larger Turk simply listened in silence as his partner complained for what seemed like forever. He didn't mind all that much though. He liked the sound of Reno's voice and the expressions he pulled when angry were unbearably cute.

Reno spewed forth a few more insults before huffing in a displeased manner and leaning back up against the wall. "Well, at least I ain't gotta wait alone. Mind entertaining me, Rude?"

The stoic male raised an eyebrow though it went undetected mostly due to the shades he wore. He shrugged his broad shoulders, silently swooning over that fond smile Reno was favouring him with. "Entertain you how?"

Reno shrugged in response, smirking to himself. "I dunno, yo. You know me. You know what I like." A secretive little grin stole his face.

For a moment Rude could have sworn that he saw lust in Reno's eyes but he dismissed the thought quickly. It was probably just wishful thinking on his part. "Hmph. No. I'm not going to wear a corset and pole dance for you."

The redhead broke out a wild fit of laughter, burying his face into the wall for a moment to calm himself.

Rude twitched in slight annoyance, observing his partner.

Getting himself under control, he wiped at his eyes. "Wow. Sorry, yo. Just the thought of you doin' all that. Damn. Funny. But uh, ya know...you don't gotta be female to entertain me."

Rude's head involuntarily snapped up to attention. He gave his friend a long, hard look while trying to remain composed. "What are you getting at?"

The redhead shrugged, stepping up towards the taller Turk and lightly leaning his weight on his arm. "Oh, I dunno. We're stuck here for about three hours, aren't we? Let's uh, let's make the most of it, yo."

Rude just remained silent as usual as he really didn't know how to reply to that. He could feel himself break out into a sweat, his clothes began to feel awfully tight around his muscular form. He eyed his partner from behind those expensive shades, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat.

Reno smirked knowingly and slowly reached for the shades, removing them with ease so as to get a better look into his eyes.

Rude started to protest but was interrupted by the sudden question. "What?"

The redhead smiled patiently, sliding an arm around the male's neck and pressing his slim body against his, never once taking his eyes off of Rude's face. "I said, do you want me?"

Rude swallowed again though his mouth now felt like sandpaper. It was hard to believe that this was actually happening. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long now. It was perfect. No one was around but them. And yet, he had his doubts.

Reno watched him in silence as he did his little mental debating. He reached out and placed his warm hand on the larger male's cheek, gently caressing the flesh.

Had he ever felt skin that soft? He didn't recall. All of his previous sex partners seemed obsolete now. He found himself wondering how the rest of Reno's body felt and noted the instant flush his body seemed to get.

Reno smirked, tracing his thumb along Rude's closed lips and shooting him an expectant look. "Well, do you?"

He simply nodded, not able to hide his feelings anymore.

A pleased grin stole Reno's face, making him appear all the more desirable. "Good. I want you too, Rude. Have for a while."

Rude grunted softly as he parted his lips some, taking some of the Turk's finger into his mouth and running his tongue over the trimmed nail.

Reno breathed in, his eyes narrowing in surprise. The pleasure was very apparent on his face. A faint smirk stole his features. "If you're this good at pleasuring my finger, I can only imagine how you'd be with my cock."

Rude shot his eyes up to meet Reno's while continuing to suck on the finger with his own expertise. He'd never went down on a guy before but he'd imagined doing so to Reno for a long time. Too long, really. He released the finger from his lips, stepping forward to push his partner up against the wall.

No protests were heard from the redhead who simply grinned, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. He rested his back against the wall, watching the large male crouch in front of him and slowly undo his loose pants.

Rude was almost shaking with eagerness as he felt his partner's erection poke out against the material of the pants he wore. He slid the pants lower, freeing the hot erection from clothing. He felt his breath leave him for a moment. Reno was far larger than he had given him credit for in his fantasies.

Reno noticed the surprised look on his face and chuckled softly. "Yeah. Seven inches of pure gold, yo. So what, you gonna crouch there lookin' all stunned or are you gonna suck me off?"

The larger Turk breathed in deeply, grasping the member in his large hand and slowly stroked his partner. His eyes traveled up to Reno's face as he carefully noted the pleasured expressions. That alone was enough to turn him on even further. He leaned in, flicking his tongue over the circumcised head of the shaft. Reno's clean taste bounced on his taste buds. He could tell that his partner has just showered as there was no mistaking the salty taste of soap.

Reno hissed sharply, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, looking quite serene at that moment. "Fuck Rude..."

Rude took the hint and wrapped his lips around the shaft, sliding the hardened member farther into his mouth and sucking greedily. The length in itself was impressive and being a straight male for the most part, he wasn't sure if he could take much of him in. He stopped halfway, swirling his tongue around the member and making meaningless patterns as the member was coated with warm saliva.

The redhead gasped softly, squirming the slightest bit as he inadvertently bucked up into his partner's mouth. Rude was doing a damn good job, that was for sure. He shut his eyes tighter, groaning softly. "Nngh...Ruuuuude..."

The sound of his name being called out in such reckless abandon made his own cock throb painfully from within his boxer shorts. Being bold he slid his mouth further along the heated member, trying to deep throat his partner.

Reno moaned helplessly, bucking harshly as he wasn't able to hold himself together. "Ah Rude... Right there."

The bald Turk looked up at his partner's pleasured expressions, taking in as much of Reno as he could.

The hallway was dead silent save for Reno's moans and grunts.

Rude reached under to tickle the redhead's testicles, narrowing his eyes at the rather loud moan that erupted from Reno's mouth, answering the question Rude has asked himself during all of those sleepless nights. Reno wasn't a quiet one during sex.

Both parties were thoroughly enjoying themselves. That was quite clear.

He squinted as he tasted Reno's salty, sweet and somehow minty precum drip onto his eager tongue. The taste was intoxicating and he realized how badly he wanted for Reno to release into his mouth.

But Reno had other plans. He hissed and squirmed. "No, Rude. Lemme save my cum for when you fuck me."

Rude slid his mouth off of the redhead's penis in surprise. So they were going to go all the way as it seemed. He should have known. Reno never stopped until he had taken all he could get. The thought of being inside of Reno made his head spin.

Reno smiled, taking in several deep breaths. "Heh. Now I know who to go to for a blowjob. Damn, Rude. That was fucking good, yo."

The larger male felt his face flush and simply shrugged in response. He felt like a schoolgirl who had a major crush on the high school heartthrob. He slowly rose to his feet, leaning in to kiss the redhead. He pressed his lips against Reno's, pleasantly surprised by how soft the pair were.

Reno responded by wrapping both of his arms around Rude's neck and slid his tongue out, urging him to part his lips in his usual demanding manner.

Rude was more than willing to oblige as he parted his lips and allowed his own tongue to snake out and meet the other's in a rabid dance.

A soft moan escaped Reno's mouth and he pulled away, smiling breathlessly. He gazed at his partner with sheer lust in his eyes, trailing his hand along the built torso and down to the very obvious protruding bulge. He arched a thin brow before gently probing the member and meeting Rude's gaze. "You're fucking huge... Damn. Thank fuck I got the lube on me. I'd be dead otherwise."

Rude couldn't help but smile. "You talk too much." With that said, he reached for his neck, undoing the tie with an impatience rarely seen.

Reno watched in silence as his partner undressed, his eyes growing wider with each removed item. He had always imagined what Rude looked like naked and now he knew. The man was a work of art. He had the body of a God. He reached out, running a single burning finger down the rock solid abs and nodding his head in approval. "You're sexy, you know that?"

A faint smirk stole the normally stern Turk's face as he silently removed the remainder of Reno's clothes, turning him around. "I could say the same for you."

Reno returned the smirk and handed him the little tube he always carried. A pro was always prepared. He looked over his shoulder, watching Rude slick himself with the lube and felt his cock stiffen even further though he was a bit nervous. He'd never had it up the ass before. Never even done a guy before. And Rude was enormous. But, his desire for sex was much stronger than his fear so he pushed it aside and waited.

Rude came up behind him, dropping his gaze to the perfect, pink little opening and gently running his warm finger over it.

Reno breathed in, shivering against the warm breath he felt hit the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and sunk to the cool floor, getting on his hands and knees with his pale ass begging for penetration.

Rude sighed and gripped his partner's girlish hips tightly, trying to somehow conjure up a way to make this less painful for Reno. He cleared his throat, rubbing the tip of his erection against Reno's opening. "I uh...I've never done this before. Been with a guy, that is."

Reno smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "Me neither, yo. But, I'm willing to for you. Like I said before, I've wanted you for a while now. And I know you've wanted me."

He couldn't have been any more pleased at that moment. So this was meant to be after all. So what if this was his partner, his best friend? It was right. He knew it in his heart. He took his member into his hand and positioned it directly against Reno's opening before slowly beginning to slide inward. The unbelievable tightness gave him the immediate feeling of claustrophobia. Heat engulfed his erection as he felt Reno clench against him. "Reno...?"

Reno gasped as the pain overwhelmed him for a moment. The horrible feeling of being stretched didn't last too long though. He tried to ease his breathing as he pushed out against the intrusion and grinded his hips back, trying to form a rhythm that he prayed Rude would follow. "I'm fine. Just move."

The bald Turk nodded and gently began to thrust himself in and out of the redhead, keeping his grip on his hips firm. He closed his eyes as well, already feeling the pleasure take him each time he plunged deeper and deeper inside of Reno. He'd never felt so connected to an individual before.

Reno grunted and moved with him, slowly but surely forming a languid rhythm that would eventually lead them both to a much awaited climax. He reached for his own weeping member, fondling himself shamelessly as he gasped and cried out. "Ah! Ruuuude..."

Rude took that as a cue to quicken the pace and ferocity of his thrusts. He let forth a low groan of pleasure, the sight of Reno bent before him with that striking red ponytail spilled over his pale back was almost too much to bear.

Reno moaned quite loudly, aiding in the quickening all the while stroking his length. The earlier blowjob combined with the sex was leaving him helpless. He needed release. He moaned out his partner's name, somehow still managing to rock with him. "Gonna...cum..."

This was all perfectly fine with Rude. He didn't want it to end so soon but one could only handle so much for a day. He lowered his head and rammed himself against Reno's backside like a rabid beast.

Reno cried out, as he let go, gripping his erection firmly as he ejaculated with almost violent force. His semen spurted forth, staining the wall before them.

Rude took the opportunity to utterly ravage the tight opening until he himself felt his cock pulsate with the impending release. He gave a few more thrusts of his hips before arching upwards and shooting his cum deep within the redhead's chasm. His body grew limp for a moment as he released his fellow Turk's now slightly bruised hips.

Sounds of heavy breathing could be heard as both men tried to compose themselves. Neither of them uttered a word as they dressed, not bothering to look up for the time being.

Rude reached for the tube, handing it back to the owner who pocketed it quickly.

For a while, no one said a word but Reno broke the silence with a loud yawn. "So uh, how much longer do we gotta wait?"

"About two more hours," Rude replied.

Reno sighed, leaning back up against the wall. "Fuck. Oh and Rude?"

The bald Turk eyed him questioningly.

Reno grinned. "Next time, I'll do the fucking, kay?"

Rude returned the grin, simply nodding in response. "You got it, partner."


End file.
